In the fields of mail and distribution, an art of address recognition to read an address described on an object has been widely used. A sorter to sort an object in accordance with an address of an addressee which has been recognized has been widespread. Both of an address of an addressee and an address of a sender are described side by side on an object, in many cases. For this reason, when a sorter erroneously recognizes an address of a sender as an address of an addressee, there was a problem that the object is returned back to the sender.
For this problem, an address of a specific customer is previously registered, and when the recognized address coincides with the address of the specific customer, a method for not recognizing the recognized address as an address of an addressee has been proposed. However, regarding a sender except a specific customer, there is a case that an address of a sender is erroneously determined as an address of an addressee. In addition, also when an address of a specific customer is changed, there is a case that an address of a sender is erroneously determined as an address of an addressee.